With the continuous development of communication technology, categories of applications are becoming more diverse, and different applications are also being used more widely. To ensure the security of applications, when one application is opened, it is often required to perform a security authentication designated for the application. For example, a fingerprint authentication may be required to process a payment in a shopping application. When the fingerprint authentication is performed, a user is generally required to input a fingerprint and then, the application compares the input fingerprint with a pre-stored fingerprint to complete the authentication. However, if the user does not erase the input fingerprint in time after inputting the fingerprint, the fingerprint may be leaked.